


Saturday Night is Pretty Alright

by Rosedrop



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Genital Piercing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but hopefully you also find this self-indulgent as fuck!, then comes the smut in chapter 2, this is self-indulgent as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedrop/pseuds/Rosedrop
Summary: An unexpected day off has Reno excited at first, it even gets him in the mood to do some cooking. That is, until his crappy memory bites him in the ass and he goes running out of his apartment without an umbrella. Now here he is, standing outside some random bodega, waiting for this damn rain to go away and, even worse, he still has no eggs.Maybe a text and a, steamy photo from his partner can help make things a little better.Aka, Reno and Rude get to be domestic for a bit, before getting down and dirty.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes while reading this,
> 
> ~Reno is 25 and Rude is 26, soon to turn 27.  
> ~They've been dating for about two years, though they still live in separate apartments.  
> ~This thing was only supposed to be like, a max of 2500 words, but now it's sitting at over 8000 so uh, yeah. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , this is why you make a damn list before you go shopping dumbass,” Reno mutters angrily, yanking the milk carton out of his fridge with one hand and using the other to push aside a rather impressive collection of half-empty takeout containers in his quest to reach the back of the appliance, “Shit man, didn’t think I let this thing get so empty, swear I just bought a new carton last week!”

As messy as the redhead’s fridge was quickly becoming, the rest of his kitchen wasn’t faring much better either. It was Saturday, and not only had it ended up being a half day for Reno and the rest of the Turks thanks to some yearly maintenance in their main office, but he had all of Sunday off as well, and so had decided to celebrate the occasion by finally making himself some proper food, courtesy of the battered and stained cookbook Reno kept hidden on top of the fridge he was currently ransacking. 

It wasn’t anything too crazy, just an old Slum recipe for hash that Reno was particularly fond of, but given the long days and longer nights that defined the life of a Turk, finding the time to stay still and actually plan out a home-cooked meal that went beyond boiling noodles or heating up some soup was no easy task. 

But Reno being Reno had said screw it, he was damn tired after spending the last week living off of protein shakes and vending machine food, and so once he’d gotten back home from the office he’d cracked open his cookbook, took a quick look at what was written down, and braved a thirty minute train ride over to one of the bigger shopping centers in the sector to hit up the stores and outdoor market on that side of the city. 

All-in-all it had been a pretty successful trip (though it would’ve been a lot more enjoyable if a certain tall, dark, and handsome partner of his had been able to accompany him on this little trip) with Reno finding everything he needed, sweet potatoes, onions, bell peppers, a few cans of spam, and lots of spices, and two hours later he’d been back home, cooking away, even breaking out the nice bottle of whiskey Laney had gotten him for his last birthday to sip at along the way, and for once everything seemed to be turning out pretty okay.

That is, until he went to go grab some eggs. 

And now here he was, down on his knees, digging through his fridge like a raccoon who’s spotted a trashcan with a cracked lid, looking for any signs of the round fuckers. But sadly, no amount of pushing around the old takeout containers and bottles of beer around would cause the bright pink cardboard he was seeking to materialize, and with an angry snort he haphazardly tossed everything back inside and slammed the door back shut, “Augh, fuckin’ damnit!”

Groaning in annoyance, Reno’s left hand found its way up to the checker-print headband he’d been using to keep any erratic strands out of the way while cooking, pulling at the material as he tried to think. It was already a quarter to seven, and having long since stripped out of his work clothes and changed into a dark blue tank-top and black sweatpants, he was in no mood for another train ride out to the grocery store, even to a smaller shop at one of the station’s closer to his apartment. He could try and figure out something else to make to go with the hash, some kind of sauce maybe, but nothing that came to mind sounded nearly as appetizing as the sunny-side eggs he always put on top. Maybe……

Then bam, like a good hard smack from his e-mag, he had an idea. About a ten minute walk (or five minute sprint) from his apartment was a bodega he often frequented on his way to and from work, as it was always one of the more convenient places to stop and grab a quick cup of coffee, or stock up on beer and popcorn for his and Rude’s weekly ~~make-out sessions~~ movie night. But Reno also remembers seeing a small corner of the place dedicated to hearty and healthier fare with its own separate freezer, and he’s fairly certain he's seen dairy products in there before, so maybe they’d have some eggs in stock too?

Well fuckit, it was better than waiting around like some kid hoping for a moogle to magically appear with a carton in it's hands, and after spending a good chunk of his time off preparing and cooking this shit up, he refused to let it be any less than perfect.

So mind made up, Reno quickly pulled out a container to throw the hash into, not wanting to just leave it chilling out on the stove the whole time where it’d get too mushy, pocketed his keys and phone, threw on the dark purple sweatshirt that he’d um, borrowed from Rude’s place last time he’d visited, and before he could think twice he was out the door and headed towards the elevator.

*******

“Oh come on, not even the powdered shit?!”

“Not even the powdered stuff,” the cashier, Shelly thanks to the cracked plastic name-tag pinned to her top, shrugs and jerks her thumb back towards the section Reno has just finished raiding, but ultimately coming up empty, “Management made an error with our inventory order, so no truck showed, and we’ve been out of fresh and canned stuff the whole week. Supposed to have one in tomorrow morning, but if the weathers too bad it may get delayed even longer.”

Shit, he’d forgotten about that, it had been bright blue skies (at least as bright as it could get in a city like Midgar) while he’d been out shopping earlier, but now he remembers the disc jockey popping up in the middle of a heavy rock set that morning, saying they were in store for some heavy rain and high winds starting that night and throughout the rest of the weekend. And while he was well aware of how genius most of his plans were, perhaps sprinting out of the house without stopping to think about grabbing an umbrella or raincoat hadn’t been the smartest of ideas.

“Augh, fine, just this then,” Reno grumbled, tossing a six-pack of Banora Hard Cider and two baggies of sour gummies onto the counter, cause there was no way he was leaving this place without something to show for his determination in cooking a damn-good meal. 

Shelly didn’t look too pleased about him tossing his stuff right on top of the gossip magazine she’d been flipping through when he had walked in, but he ignored her annoyed glare as he turned his attention to the bodega’s massive windows. Thanks to the multitude of posters and stickers plastered all around a collection of neon signs, he could just barely make out a patch of what looked like dark sky and some even darker clouds past all the crap. 

As soon as everything was shoved in a plastic bag Reno tossed a 2000 Gil onto the counter, snatched the bag, and hauled ass to the door. It was looking as dark and dreary as possible outside, but he still didn’t hear the tell-tale tapping of rain pouring down just yet, so maybe if was quick enough and booked it down the first four blocks back to his apartment, he should have enough cover even if-

Right as Reno was halfway out the door, a bolt of lightning that rivaled anything he could produce with his e-mag lit up the night sky, accompanied by a crash of thunder that felt like it was making his liver rattle, and with no other warning the world beyond the bodega’s crappy little awning was completely hidden by the torrential downpour. Too late.

“Fuck,” Reno turns back around, still halfway out the door as he calls back inside, “Uh, got any umbrellas left?” and Shelly just shakes her head, not even bothering to look up from her magazine this time, “Well ain’t that just peachy.”

And great, now not only was he stuck out here, but he didn’t even have the one thing that was his whole reason for venturing out in the first place. Sighing, he lets the door slam shut behind him and throws himself down onto the chipped metal bench right underneath a flashing OPEN sign, dropping the plastic bag by his foot. Reno's someone who's always loathed having to wait around any place for more than ten minutes, but with his current options being so limited, he may as well get comfy.

He lasts all of five minutes before giving in and yanking his phone out, fully intending to pester Rude via nonstop texts until his partner caves in and answers back, but he pauses right as his thumb hovered over the man’s number, catching sight of their messages from earlier. Now he remembered, Rude had actually texted him about two hours ago, saying he was gonna stop by the gym before heading home, his way of letting Reno know the mission had been a success, and knowing the guy’s usual routine at the Turk’s gym it wasn’t very likely he was finished quite yet, or even have his phone on him as Rude had a habit of tossing it into his locker to help with his concentration. So texting him now would probably be pretty useless. 

But it seems the universe has its own plan, cause just as Reno was scrolling back up to Elena’s contact, he had to pause as his phone vibrated to signal an incoming text from, speak of the devil, his partner, and he quickly tapped on the alert “A photo? The fuck…?”

But oh, it wasn’t just any damn photo waiting for Reno. The background was a bit blurry, but he could still make out the long row of shower stalls and dark blue tile that signified the men’s locker room at pretty much any gym. And there was Rude, standing right in front of what Reno assumed was a big-ass mirror, shades and all. He still has his black tank-top and gloves on, but his dark grey gym shorts are pulled down just enough to show off not just his lack of boxers, but about half of the massive cock Reno and his ass have become quite familiar with these past few years. Rude had his left hand wrapped around it just enough to where he was keeping the rest tucked away, but enough of it was exposed that that Reno could barely make out the highest piercing on his Jacob’s ladder shining in the fluorescent lighting.

Holy shit, did Rude look fucking hot. And here was Reno, unable to do a damn thing about the pressure he could already feel starting to grow in his stomach and own dick. Fuck.

“Oh like Hell am I letting you get away with this bitch,” Reno chuckles as he quickly hits the call button, diving right in as soon as he hears the tell-tale click, “Happy to see you branching out partner, but dear Shiva’s Tits, did you pick a bad time to be sending me stuff like this.” Reno chided, but he couldn’t help but let the smirk on his face bleed into his tone.

“Well hello to you too,” hearing the deep baritone of Rude’s voice was like a shot of whiskey right down Reno’s throat and straight to his heart, even the deafening sound of the rain striking the metal and wood all around him couldn’t drown out the sound of his partner’s voice, “And here I thought you’d like a little surprise, or are you already getting tired of this kind of stuff?”

“Hell no,” Reno quipped as he squirmed into a more comfortable position on the bench, right leg flung over his left thigh as he settled in, “You know I’d rather be stuck in an elevator with fuckin’ Hojo then miss out on seeing that Behemoth you got hiding down there. How’d the field trip go?” While Reno, Tseng, and Elena had all technically gotten the afternoon off, Rude had been the odd man out as he had already headed out earlier that morning, stuck on helicopter and security duty for a press conference Reeve and Scarlet had scheduled that had lasted most of the day, and while Reno hadn’t been particularly sorry to lose that coin toss, it had royally sucked not having Rude by his side so that they could’ve enjoyed the extra time off together.

“Low-key, no snipers hiding out by any windows or anything else too exciting. Reeve looked like he was either gonna run for the hills or pass out with some of the uh, more intimate information Scarlet was trying to pull out of him, but we all got out of there alive.”

“Pfft, no wonder you hauled ass to the gym afterwards, I’d need to go punch some stuff for a bit too after being stuck wrangling those guys around.” Reno said, leaning down a bit to lean his shopping bag against the metal leg of the bench instead of his own.

“Mmhmm,” Rude hummed in response, and for a moment the line was silent, save for the faint rustle of fabric and the familiar sound of a gym bag zipping up, “So why the bad timing?”

“Huh? Oh, that. Cause I’m stuck here, sittin’ under some leaky plywood, watching the sky piss all over the place, and can’t even properly enjoy what you just sent me, ya asshole.”

“Where are you even at? I thought you said you were planning on staying in tonight?” Rude asked, ignoring Reno’s little jab.

Reno sighed, making sure to really draw out the suffering in his response, “Forgot to grab some eggs when I went shopping earlier, tried running over to the bodega near my building but forgot my umbrella and now I’m stuck waiting for this shit to slow down. And I still didn’t get any eggs.”

“Hmm,” Once again it was all quiet on Rude’s end, though after the many years under their belts spent together Renos well aware that sometimes Rude just needed a moment to figure his words out, and about a minute later Reno heard what he assumes is Rude throwing his gym bag over his shoulder as he finally speaks, “Is it the place we always grab beer from? I drove this morning since Scarlet wanted us in the air by six, so if you want I could swing by and give you lift back to your place? Should only take ten minutes to get there.”

Oh Gaia, how Reno ever got lucky enough to have someone like Rude in his life, he would never understand, “Now who could refuse an offer like that?” Reno said “But tell you what, even without the eggs I already got the rest of the shit cooked up, so if you feel like hanging around a bit, I can pay you back for that last bar tab you picked up.”

“You know that’s not necessary,” Rude says, but his tone is light enough that Reno can hear the slight smile on his face as he speaks, “But alright, don’t think I could refuse an offer like that either. Give me ten- uh, actually give me twenty minutes to get over there, in case traffic’s bad. See you soon.”

“Yep, not got a whole lot of options right now, so I’ll be ready whenever. Love you Rude ” 

“Love you too, Reno.”

It ends up being half an hour before Reno spots the familiar sleek look of a Shinra company car pulling up to the curb, normally he’d be pretty pissed if it was anyone else, but his gratitude at finally being out of the damn rain far exceeds any annoyance as he grabs his shopping bag and bolts over to the front passenger door that was already starting to swing open, swearing profusely for the few seconds he’s left exposed as freezing drops pummel his head and neck, until finally managing to slide onto the leather seat and slamming the car door shut, “Man, it’s gettin’ real crappy out there now.”

“And it’s not supposed to get much better any time soon,” Rude says as he tosses he an extra gym towel onto his lover’s lap, leaning over to place a quick peck onto wet lips before concentrating on getting back on the road, “Sorry about the wait, seems like every bad driver decided they needed to be out right now, even if they don’t know how to use their damn breaks.”

“Probably some pissing contest to see who can wreck the most light posts, trust me Rude I’m just happy you made it over before I passed out on that bench,” Reno voice was muffled as he scrubbed at his face, giving his hair and neck a quick rub then turning to toss the towel into the backseat, “And I actually got a way to repay you this time around so, even better!”

Rude lets out a quiet chuckle as Reno slides his hand over to rest against a toned thigh, leeching off as much heat as he could from his partner while trying not to distract him too much as he drove. “Mmm, for all this effort, I hope whatever it is you decided to cook up ends up being worth it.”

“Hey man, you know I don’t cook just any shit, so when I do, it’ll be the best damn thing you’ve ever eaten.”

“Even without the eggs?”

“Ugh, fuck, don’t remind me.”

With another laugh from Rude, it’s pretty much silent after that, apart from the steady smack of raindrops against the windshield and a bit of soft jazz coming from the radio, partially for the sake of letting Rude concentrate on maneuvering through the dark and slippery streets, but also because it’s one of those rare moments where Reno doesn’t feel the need to fill the void with cheap words and cheaper jokes, as he often feels compelled to do even when in the company of his fellow Turks.

But not Rude. None of his words ever felt cheap when he was with the other man, and he never wanted them to be.

They eventually pull into the parking garage of Reno’s apartment building, but before Reno can remove the hand he’s kept attached to Rude’s thigh throughout their ride, Rude reaches down to capture it in his own, keeping the redhead from exiting the car, “So as it turns out, I may have made a quick pit stop before I went to pick you up, didn’t think it would take as long as it did but,” he turns towards the backseat, leaning over to grab at something from the floor behind his chair, “Thought it might make things a bit better.”

“Shiva’s Tits, are you kidding me Rude?” The cardboard may have been a creamy white compared to the bright pink he usually bought, but the shape of the box was unmistakable, “Where the Hell did you even grab these from so quickly? It didn’t take you _that_ long to drive over.”

“Saw a place across from the gym and decided to take a quick inside. I know you spent all day on this, and it sucks when you can’t make something they way you want it to be so, yeah.” Rude shrugs, shying away from Reno’s bright eyes and brighter grin, but he still keeps their hands clasped together, and while his face is turned towards his own door, even the low light can’t hide the blush building on the tips of his ears.

Taking pity on his partner, Reno gives his hand a quick squeeze before sliding the egg carton into his other bag and cracking his door open, “Alright alright, enough sap, I’ll get the food ready, you can grab your bag and do laundry or hang out on the couch or whatever, and we’ll see where the rest of the night goes, kay?” 

Rude cracks a smile at that, though now there's something a bit more.... heated, in his eyes as he gazes back at Reno, nodding and pushing at his own door, "Sounds good. And who knows, maybe we'll figure something else out to help pass the time..."

Damn, maybe Reno would get the chance to do what he'd wanted to do after seeing Rude's photo. Good thing they had the rest of the night, to figure it all out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, finally get to the good, smutty part! A quick note though, I've never personally used a massage candle before so, if it sounds like something you'd be interested in please make sure you read through all the proper instructions/warnings before using one, don't use this fic as any sort-of guide lol. And I apologize if the tense gets kinda funky at some parts, I accidentally changed it while writing without realizing so some bits might've been missed whilst I was editing. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Despite the utter disaster they come home to, it only takes Reno about fifthteen minutes to get everything heated back up, yanking a pan out from underneath the small mountain on his island so as to get started on cooking the little white bastards now resting on the counter.

Once inside Rude had disappeared for a bit into Reno’s laundry room, piling his work and gym clothes into the washer before making his way into the kitchen, where he immediately starts trying to tackle the task of clearing enough space so they can actually eat at the island, making sure to give a quick squeeze to Reno’s hips or arms every time he passed by his partner. Rude’s turned the radio back on as well, tuned to one of Reno’s favorite rock stations as always, and it almost feels like they never left the car, with that same blanket of contentment draped over the whole room.

Gaia, Reno thinks as he cracks another egg, his shape eyes watching closely to ensure the yolks don’t run into one another, the whole thing feels so damn domestic, and Reno’s not sure if he wants to just laugh at the entire situation, or turn around and clamp his mouth right onto Rude’s neck the next time the man walks by.

Soon enough everything’s ready to go. Reno spoons up a good-sized portion of hash into each of the bowls Rude had set by the stove, sliding two eggs on top of each and finishing off with one last pinch of salt and pepper. He grabs both bowls and turns to place them down where Rude’s managed to clear out a setting for each of them, now focused on pouring a glass of the Banora White for Reno and a whiskey for himself. They slide into their respective seats, and for the first time this entire night, a little pit of nervousness starts to form in Reno’s stomach, pausing in the middle of mashing his eggs in with the rest of his hash. 

Reno can’t help it, he keeps a close eye on his partner as he starts to dig into his own bowl, watching for even the slightest hint of displeasure or disappointment on his face. Reno’s desire to cook comes and goes with little warning, and while he always tries to put his all into it when the idea does spark his fancy, that doesn’t mean the end result is always the best. Most of the recipes and techniques he knows where born out of the Slums and Wall Market just like he was, so it’s not like his style is the most refined.

But none of that shows on Rude’s face. In fact, after two bites and sip of whiskey, Reno suddenly feels the gentle but firm push of Rude’s ankle on his leg, journeying downward to find Reno’s own and wrap them together as much as possible. The expression on his face never shifts, but his voice has that smooth, deep tone to it that always makes Reno’s insides melt away, “God Reno, this is really, _really_ damn good.”

He would never admit to holding his breath, but hearing those words has Reno letting out the tiniest sigh of relief, finally starts chowing down on his own food and, holy shit, it is really, really damn good, probably even better than the last time he made it, “Pfft, when the Hell have you ever known me to do anything half-assed Rude?” Reno says, a wide and proud smirk on his face, though he feels it twitch a bit when Rude levels That look right at him, “Okay, unintentionally half-assed. Fuck off, you know you like it, bastard.”

“There’s a lot of things I like about you, may have to be more specific. But seriously, this is a heck of a lot better than whatever take-out I probably would’ve grabbed after the gym.”

“And all it took was you finally sending over a dick pic!” 

The look on Rude’s face is priceless, and Reno doesn’t even try to hide snort he lets out at seeing his partner’s entire face burn up this time as Rude tries not to choke on a bite of sweet potatoes, chasing it down with more whiskey and leveling a not-so heated glare as the other man continued to laugh, managing to mumble out, “That was not the first time I’ve sent you a picture like that, you have a whole album full of them on there.”

“Yeah but, twenty versus the two hundred I know you’ve got saved is uh, quite the difference partner. Sure as Hell was the first time you sent one looking like _that_ either,” Reno knocked their ankle’s back together and leaned over to grab at Rude’s hand, stopping the other man from turning away as the blush was starting to spread down his neck now, “Aww c’mon Rude, ya know I love it when you get like this, but I’m just teasing man.”

Rude doesn’t respond beyond an eye roll that’s barely visible behind his shades. 

They’ve been officially together for almost a year and a half now, but with their apartments being a good thirty minute train ride from one another, the nights they got to spend with one another were sometimes much harder to come by then either man hoped. They were still trying to find that nice balance between their lives work lives and home lives, though as time went on Reno found that concept was starting to shift away from the eight floor apartment they were currently eating dinner in, and looking more and more looking the man sitting across from him.

He can’t help but wonder at times if Rude feels the same way, like a little tug at the bottom of his brain, or sometimes the chunk of muscle that he imagines as whatever’s left of his heart after going through the Shinra shredder. But he’s yet to voice such thoughts and feelings to his partner, cause quite frankly, he had no fucking idea how to even start such a conversation, let alone have any desire to accidentally push Rude too far out of his comfort zone.

Ah well, maybe someday. 

By the time both of their bowls are empty and Reno gulps down the last of his cider, it’s a quarter past nine and the bright, neon world that usually exists beyond Reno’s kitchen window is completely shrouded by the absolute downpour that’s still going strong, only occasionally revealed by a flash of lightning. Reno stretches his arms back and sighs in relief when his back lets out a nice loud crack, “Oof, man, I think I’m officially down for the count now, you wanna go pass out on the couch for a bit, maybe catch a flick?”

“Well,” Rude was finishing up rinsing their dishes out at the sink, drying his hands off with the dish towel then turning back around to lean against the counter. His glasses have slide down a hair farther than usual, so Reno has an easier time making out the little glint of excitement in his gaze, “We could do that. Or, if you’re up for it, I may have something else we could try out instead.”

“Ooh, aren’t you just full of surprises tonight. S’long as it doesn’t involve going back out in all that pisswater, I’m game for anything.”

Rude nods at his response, pushing off the counter and heading back towards the living room where Reno hears the sound of his gym bag being unzipped, though his view is obscured as Rude left it sitting at the farthest side of his couch, and then eventually a plastic bag rustling. He returns to the kitchen with said bag in hand, but this time walks over to where Reno’s still sitting at the island and stops to stand right behind him, looping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder as he places the bag in the redhead’s lap. Reno, like a kid who’s just been handed his Yule gift, tears in and pulls out a dark metal jar, about the size of a soup can and kept sealed shut with a wooden top. He frowns as he turns it about in his hands, leaning back into Rude’s arms as he examines the little spout sticking out of one side of the object.

“The Hell, some kinda candle? ‘Pure Indulgence Massage Oil’? But-.” He yanks the wooden top off, staring at the dark gold material underneath, “It’s all solid. How’s this supposed to work, Rude.” 

“You had it right the first time, it is a candle, but instead of wax it’s solid oil. You light the wick, let it melt a bit, and,” Rude reaches over to tap a nail against the little spout, “once it’s the temperature you like, you can pour it wherever you want, on pretty much any body part you want.”

Alright, now Reno’s curiosity is piqued, “Anywhere huh. Where’d you even find something like this? Doesn’t seem like something they’d keep with the impulse buys.”

“It was at that one store near the Honeybee, storeowner was going on and on about it while I was checking out. Thought it was just some dumb gimmick, but when I looked it up it seems like a lot of people really enjoy using them. Went back two days ago and grabbed one to try.” Rude’s hands have started to lazily slide up and down Reno’s arms, though he’s gaze is still focused on the little jar in Reno’s hands.

The idea of Rude driving around for two days with basically a sex candle in his backseat, was making Reno particularly giddy, and he could already feel that pressure building up in his stomach again, the same way he felt at seeing Rude’s photo “So uh, this thing a jack of all trades, or is it more of an outside then inside toy?”

“Said it’s not the best lube out there, but for what I’ve got in mind tonight, I think it’ll do the job. So….”

“Soooo you even gotta ask Rude? Course I’m up for whatever, but the real question is,” Reno turned around in his seat, seating the candle on the countertop so he could properly face his lover and loop his own arm around Rude’s neck, draping himself over his chest and leaning up to get as close to his ear as possible, his words barely a whisper but already dripping in desire “Are you ready, tough guy?”

He doesn’t get a verbal response of course, but it’s not hard to miss Rude’s answer as Reno feels the other man’s arms drop from where’d they’d fallen back around his waist and plant themselves underneath his ass, leveraging him up so Reno can wrap his legs around his waist and letting Rude have full access to the milky expanse of Reno’s neck.

The moan Reno lets out is downright sinful as Rude leaves a particularly harsh bite right at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, soothing the pain away with some gentle strokes from his tongue before repeating the process all the way across his shoulder. Reno can barely keep his eyes open at the sudden sensation, but he does make a go at beginning his own assault right on the tip of Rude’s left ear, the one he knows is particularly sensitive thanks to the lovely array of piercings his partner has studded all the way down, that are just ripe for Reno to nip at and get into his mouth. His target is the silver ball stud closest to the bottom, using his tongue to gently but firmly twist and roll it around until he starts to feel goosebumps forming beneath the hand he has resting on Rude’s neck, gently tracing over heated skin as he feels a shiver run down the other’s spine. 

They continue lavishing one another for what feels like hours, until Rude eventually seems to remember the real reason for their sudden make-out session in the first place, and while he’s still occupied with coloring Reno’s neck some very vibrant shades of purple and red he does take a second to reach over and grab the candle lying abandoned on the island, gently depositing it in Reno’s lap, and finally carting the red head out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

Rude doesn’t stop to the turn the main light on, but once he has Reno down on the cool gray sheets he does lean over to click on the string of lights hanging above the headboard, casting the bed in a warm golden glow that Reno knows is far more forgiving on his lover’s sensitive eyes. Speaking of eyes, once Rude moves back down to drape over him, Reno reaches a hand out to grasp the arm of his sunglasses, eyebrow raised in question. Rude pauses before giving a quick nod, attention taken up by trying to get Reno’s pants off so Reno plucks them off himself, tossing them onto the nightstand before going after Rude’s shirt.

It’s a good thing they’re wearing more casual clothes tonight, cause with the amount of pulling and kissing going on, it definitely would’ve ended with someone’s button-up or suit jacket getting ruined, but eventually their stripped down to their boxers and are able to leave one another’s mouths alone long enough to get settled in properly. Rude tackles the candle, digging through his pants pocket while Reno reaches over to open up the nightstand drawer, pulling out a pack of condoms and bottle of lube to set next to Rude’s abandoned glasses. He’s still not entirely sure what his partner’s plan is, but better to be extra prepared then have to scramble around later on.

His attention goes back to Rude, who now has the candle in one hand and a dark leather glove stretched over the other, his thumb hovering over the dark wick. It takes a moment, but the glove starts to glow and crackle like a warm fire, and Reno can’t help the awe he feels at seeing his partner keep such careful control over the tiny shards of fire materia he’s manipulating, not only setting the wick on fire but using some of the residual heat to help speed up the process of getting the oil back into its liquid state.

But this is Reno after all.

“Think that counts as cheating partner.” He snickers, scooting back down the bed enough to poke at Rude’s side with his foot, a mischievous smile stretched across his face, “Ain’t the whole point that you wine and dine me up while it does it thing, before we get to the slathered up in oil part?”

“You already did that for the both of us, so shut it before I leave you to jerk off in the bathroom.” Rude rumbles, nudging his foot away as Reno dissolves into a giggle fit beside him. Before Reno can come up with a more eloquent response the flame’s gone and Rude is pressing his gloved hand right onto his stomach. It’s not hot enough to burn or even be close to painful, but the heat and feeling of Rude’s hand pressing against such sensitive flesh drives another moan right out of Reno’s mouth, his hands digging into the sheets at such an unexpected sensation as he grapples for something to ground himself with. Gaia, it already feels so good.

“Now then,” Rude says as his hand slides up towards Reno’s chest, toying with one of the steel bars pierced through his nipples, “Back or front?”

“Mmhmm, back massage sounds pretty good right about now, may have to make sure you don’t put me to sleep though.” Reno purrs, pushing himself up with Rude’s help and flopping onto his stomach. Rude hums approvingly, carefully lifting himself up to straddle Reno’s hips so as to keep the oil from spilling onto the bed. He reaches up to pull Reno’s pillow down to give his partner’s neck some support, and then the fun begins. 

Reno has some idea of what’s coming, he’s visited the parlor down in Wall Market a few times in the past when his wrist was giving him some trouble, but none of that comes even close to feeling the warm, silky oil slowly being drizzled onto his spine, Rude starting up near his neck and working his way down, already feeling some of the built-up tension start to melt away as the oil goes to work. 

Rude stops right before it falls into the cleft of his ass, pouring some of the excess liquid in one palm and lighting the wick again before setting the candle back down on the nightstand and ripping his glove off entirely, depositing it onto the sheets next to Reno. His legs are spread out and holding him up in a way that his abdomen is all that’s really touching Reno’s backside, where the redhead can already start to feel something firm pressing dangerously close to his hole down there, and Rude leans down just enough to where he can get a good grip on Reno’s shoulders. 

Reno’s had many a massage from his partner over the years, but with the oil added into the equation, this feels like a whole other level. The heat generated by Rude’s hands helps keep his back nice and slick as he goes after the knots twisting themselves around his spine, with one particularly good push of Rude’s thumb against especially sore kink turning Reno in to a moaning, groaning puddle, face mashed into his pillow and unable to stop his hands from kneading into the sheets.

Once Rude reaches his final destination on the route down Reno’s back, he leans back up to fully drape himself over the redhead, nuzzling at the back of Reno’s neck for a bit then full-on kissing and licking at the skin there while using one hand to tug at what strands remained in his ponytail and the other to start toying with his nipples again. The spark that runs through Reno’s scalp is so good that he doesn’t even think to complain about how much of a pain it’ll be to wash it out of his hair later, but it’ll also pulls him out of the delicious fog that he was starting to drift away on long enough to raise one of his hands up and gently smack Rude’s shoulder. It takes a few taps, but eventually the other rolls off and Reno’s able to sit up, though his body’s certainly moving a tad slower than his brain is at the moment.

But now Rude’s laying on his back, and Reno wastes no time in getting himself positioned to where he’s straddling Rude’s hips but with his back turned towards his partner. This give him the perfect opportunity to admire the muscular thighs and toned legs spread out before him, though for now he keeps his attention away from the very prominent tent that’s now less than an inch away from rubbing against his own cock. 

He grabs for the candle while Rude settles his hands on Reno’s own hips, partially to keep the other man from falling off but also to start slowly yet firmly rubbing wide circles on top of the red cotton boxers, a finger or two occasionally slipping underneath to stroke at the hidden skin. It makes Reno want to release the moan building up in his throat so, so badly, but he’s on a mission now, blowing the wick out and testing a few drops on his own hand, so he keeps his mouth zipped tight.

He needs to focus on making Rude lose it instead.

“Leg day huh?” he drawls out, slow as molasses like the like the drops falling into his palm, “Too much standing around, not enough flingin’ assholes into each other?”

“Reno…” He knows how much Rude loves to have his weight settled in his lap, if all the times he’s ridden his dick these past few years are any indication, but the lack of any real movement must feel like torture. Perfect.

“Alright baby, your call, up or down?”

“Up, fuck, stay up….”

“Don’t go blowing your load early now” Reno says as he finally gives in finally starts to stroke the heated flesh laid out in front of him, each hand a mirror of the other as he mercilessly seeks out every bit of pain and tension lingering about Rude’s thighs. The muscles beneath his hands tense even more at first, but Reno has a secret weapon. With careful control he uses his legs to leverage himself slowly down south until, for just a split second, their clothed cocks rub against one another, sending sparks shooting down Reno’s spine and a shot of lava straight into his stomach, and he knows it feels damn good for Rude too if sudden release of the muscles beneath his hands and the barley there moan from behind is any indication. 

Righting himself back to position with his lasts bit of self-control, Reno continues spreading and sliding his slick palms and nimble fingers all over his thighs, occasionally digging said fingers into the muscle beneath his knees just to feel Rude having to use all his willpower to not launch Reno right off the bed. The oil is quickly turning Rude’s legs into a shiny, slippery mess, and Reno’s having a harder time keeping concentrated, but there’s still something missing… 

With his hands, he gently nudges Rude’s legs open until he has a clear view of the inside of his thighs, a sight he rarely gets to lay eyes on unless in a position such as this. The skin’s a bit smoother here, not as many scar crisscrossing the flesh yet still wonderfully toned thanks to Rude’s love of weekly routines. Inspired by the marks littering his own chest and neck, he starts biting and sucking all over Rude’s inner thighs, going back and forth from each leg in his quest to litter them in his own marks. 

Rude’s obviously not expecting it, cause not only does he really almost buck Reno right off of him, but the cascade of moans and little noises of shock and surprise are companied by him pressing up against those hungry lips and sharp teeth, and Reno knows he’s making that face right now, eyes squeezed shut with his mouth nice and wide, an expression Rude’s usually so very, very careful to hide from the rest of the world.

For a moment, Reno can’t help but feel and imagine as if his lips are pressed up against some other piece of Rude’s dark-colored flesh, one that feels like a brutal version of heaven whenever it glides down his throat and leaves his ass burning like hell no matter how much they stretch beforehand. Man, he’s not gonna be able to last much longer.

Seems Rude’s having similar thoughts, because just as Reno’s starts leaning even further to get at his calves, he feels a hand weaving its way back into his hair, gathering the strands up and pulling with enough force to where he’s forced back and now laying completely on top of Rude, feeling the strong beating of his partner’s heart right behind his own. The other man shifts beneath him, breathing labored against Reno’s ear and making him shiver as that baritone goes straight to his balls,

“Thinks it’s time for something else, yeah?”

“Well, I sure as fuck ain’t gonna say no,” as much as he’s loving his current position Reno pushes himself back up and turn around to properly face his partner. Keeping his weight off of Rude his hands immediately go for the other’s dark grey boxers, hooking his fingers beneath the fabric and slowly, torturously, pulling the cotton fabric down to his knees, making sure to press his nails down enough for his partner to feel the sting.

Thankfully Rude seems to have abandoned any thoughts of holding back as well, because that delicious dark flush is back and spreading all the way down his chest, the muscles beneath quivering in an attempt to control his breathing while the hoops pierced through his nipples catch and reflect the warm glow coming from the lights above. He lets a deep, deep moan loose as Reno’s nails glide over one of the dozens of scars littering his body making him feel even more sensitive to what’s happening. Eventually Reno gets the boxers down past his hips, and the ‘behemoth’ he’d teased the redhead with earlier is released, already half-mast and dripping with enough pre-cum that Reno swear he feels his mouth starting to water, not helped by the five very shiny barbells studded up and down Rude’s penis that Reno knows all too well feel utterly amazing on his tongue.

Reno wants to dive right in but he’s reminded of his own excess clothing when Rude squeezes his knee in warning and goes to sit up, pulling at Reno’s legs and forcing him to keep balance with just his arms, hands balled into the sheets as his partner wastes no time in getting the faded red boxers off of his lover as quickly as possible. The cold air hitting his exposed dick has goosebumps erupting all over his thighs as Rude victoriously relives him of the final bit of cloth, pulling Reno properly back into his lap so that there’s hardly an inch of space separating them and, more importantly, their dicks.

They meet in the middle as they both lean in for a hot, heavy kiss, full of teeth and tongue that leaves them both tasting copper, and Rude’s barely able to get his words with Reno sucking hard on his bottom lip “Wanna see how quick you cum, just like this, right on me.”

“Same, fuckin’ same, right on my damn cock, Gaia Rude!” Reno gasps as Rude guides their two cocks together with his hands, rubbing just enough at Reno’s glans that soon their both covered in his precum. Reno’s brain is simultaneously melting away and freezing up, so he doesn’t notice when Rude grasps them both in one hand and goes to grab at the candle once more, only about a third left in the jar, and using about half of that coat them both. The lukewarm oil feels like freakin’ magic with Reno whimpering in pleasure and Rude biting down on the other’s shoulder as his chest rumbles in heated delight. He keeps up a steady pattern of stroking and rubbing their dicks together, angling Reno’s so that his flush against his frenum piercings as well and Shiva’s Tits, Reno’s neighbors are gonna hate him even more with the wail he lets out the first time he gives an involuntary thrust against all that steel. 

Reno knows that Rude’s trying to drive him over the edge, the way he’s using his dick and hand to form the perfect little tunnel for Reno to thrust right into, other hand now placed firmly at the bottom of the redhead’s back to encourage him to have at it. But Reno will be the first to say he’s a greedy motherfucker, and he’s especially greedy when it comes to making Rude absolutely lose it, and what better place to do so then in the safety of his bedroom?

His plan is simple, looping his arms around Rude’s neck in a mock-hug and pushing his face right into the other’s neck, where he once again goes right for the silver and steel piercings studding his ear. His distraction works, because Rude actually pauses in the middle of a stroke and lets out his own groan of pleasure. Keeping him occupied with sharp nips and gentle sucks, Reno grabs for the bottle of lube, carefully clicking it open to muffle the sound he knows Rude will immediately recognize, and getting a good amount of the stuff spread all over his fingers, which feels especially cool after all the oil they’ve been using.

His hands glide down towards his next obstacle, using his pinky to start rubbing at the cleft of Rude’s ass and releasing his ear from the tight grip of his canines to speak right into it, “Hey Rude, Green Grass.”

His distraction may have worked a little too well, cause Rude’s sounding like someone who’s guzzled down an entire bottle of whiskey when he eventually remembers how to use his words, “Hgggh, uh, what?”

Undeterred, Reno goes for the gold and dives in, now rubbing directly over Rude’s lovely little pucker, “I said, _Green. Grass_.”

“Oh, _oh_ , shit Reno, ahhhh, fine yeah, Yellow Sun.” Rude knows he’s lost this battle, he’s never been able to resist a good fingering from his partner, who wastes no time in getting his greedy digits in position and slowly pushing one into that sweet, sweet pulsing heat. 

He can feel Rude shuddering beneath him, the rhythm of his hands on their cocks growing more and more erratic, probably not helped by how painfully hard they both are, but Reno knows that alone won’t be enough to truly push Rude over the edge. But this, he thinks as he carefully inserts another finger and starts to scissor away, this’ll definitely do the trick.

Rude tenses again at first, especially when once he’s deep enough and starts to scissor, but his partner is nothing if not a man of carefully-crafted control, and after a few deep breaths that tickle against Reno’s throat he can feel Rude relaxing more and more against the sudden intrusion. It lets him nudge down that much deeper into his lover’s body, and just as he’s wondering if he should go ahead and put a third in, one of his finger’s run into a familiar bump.

The effect is instantaneous, Rude bares down hard on Reno’s fingers and the hand holding Reno’s cock squeezes to the point where it’s pure suffocation, and Reno swears he can feel his balls throbbing from how hard he’s trying to keep from cumming. Rude’s other hand snakes its way off his back and into his hair to pull at the strands again, and his mouth dips below to get one of Reno’s nipples in his mouth, tugging at the barbell and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , 

“Shit Rude not, not gonna last…” It’s no good, a few more strokes and he’s done for, but Reno needs to know that Rude’s at that point too, “Wanna cum, so bad, c’mon Rud- _ahhhh_!” One of Rude’s piercings catches the skin on the perfect spot on his glans, and he can’t say he’s not a bit ashamed of the wail that barrels out of his mouth.

He can feel Rude’s smile on his chest, even as the other man is slowly falling apart, “Well c’mon then partner, you can do it,” he gives one, two, three punishing strokes, “Make, us, **_cum_**.”

Reno’s like a bat out of Hell, he’s merciless as he rubs down on Rude’s prostrate, pushing, pushing, pushing, till finally it’s enough, and Rude’s cumming all over his hand and both of their stomachs, with Reno falling right behind as the pressure and heat become too much and he lets it all out. Oil, lube, more cum then Reno could ever imagine, all mixed together into a ridiculous mess, and it feels so damn amazing. 

Reno never knew a hand-job could be so mind-numbingly satisfying. 

Rude releases their cock once he’s done milking hem for all their worth, and Reno has just enough of a functioning brain left to peel himself off of Rude and flop onto the semi-cleaner side of his bed. He has a feeling he looks absolutely wrecked right now, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

Rude follows suit, grabbing the pillow he’d placed under Reno’s neck earlier and squishing it next to the one Reno’s now laying on to give them some more space, before curling up against Reno’s back, bringing his arms up to hug him to his chest with a sigh of contentment. 

Despite the occasional aftershock, Reno feels like he’s missing all his bones, and it’s almost too much effort to return his partner’s embrace. Almost. “Fuck, Rude that was, fuck, partner”

“Mmm, maybe tomorrow,” Rude says, letting out a huge yawn and eyes slipping shut, “We really outta clean up, though.”

Reno knows he’s right, that this’ll be a bitch of a wash off in the morning, but he’s quickly losing his own fight against the sandman, so he thinks fuck it, and cuddles up even closer to Rude, nudging himself further into his embrace and planting as firm of a grip as he can manage onto the arm circling his chest. In his blissed-out state he’s swears he can feel something warm and soft being pressed against his neck, his throat, and finally his cheek, but he’s too tired to do much more than purr in pleasure at the sensations and let out one finally “Love you” to the man cuddling his back, and it’s not long before they’ve both pass out, the sound of rain pounding against Reno’s bedroom window only serving to send them deeper into sleep.

******

Reno’s not entirely sure what time it is when he eventually stirs awake, the alarm clock on his nightstand pushed over at some point during last night’s activities, and when he tries looking out the window the cracks between the blinds still show nothing but inky darkness. 

It can’t be too late though, because a certain early bird is still firmly attached to his back, and Reno lets out a graveled giggle when he goes to turn to face his partner, who immediately lets out a sleepy grumble of displeasure and tightens his grip on his partner, with Rude’s face relaxing in a way that’s outright adorable once Reno’s securely positioned in his arms again. 

Even with the very dry and very crackly mess all over his chest and stomach, which now that he’s thinking about it is really starting to itch, Reno couldn’t imagine being anywhere else in the world right now. Being in Rude’s arms is about the closest thing he can imagine any kind of Heaven being like

But then, out of that little dark corner of his brain, comes that little reminder, of how once Rude is up and moving, that it’s only a matter of time until they have to say goodbye again. Rude will cleanup, grab his clothes, and too soon walk out right of Reno’s apartment and head back to his own little private world, and Reno will be all alone again, just like he was supposed to be last night.

Damnit, he’s tired of feeling like this, getting all sentimental but in the worst way possible. Something’s gotta give.

Whether from Reno’s squirming or just his own internal clock Rude starts to wake up proper after a few minutes of Reno silently stewing over his thoughts. He gives his partner another squeeze and presses a warm kiss against cheekbones that could cut through his lips, “Morning, Red.”

“Morning, Baldy.”

“Hmm, no need to be rude.” 

“Nah, that’s all you partner” Reno taunts, trying to manually shift his mood towards something more playful and normal for these types of mornings, before Rude notices.

But he’s not that lucky, even worst because Rude’s eyes are still uncovered and still trained solely on his lover, “Something on your mind?” he asks sleepily, shifting to where they can rest the foreheads against one another.

Fuck, okay, he can’t do this anymore, Rude’s words and the soft expression on his face are like a slap against some switch in Reno’s brain, he can’t take another second of this pining shit. Little sooner than he was hoping, but maybe if he takes it slow, lays everything out carefully, maybe it won’t be a complete disaster.

Reno inhales as deep of a breath as he can manage right now, and Rude’s still right there, waiting patiently, as he breathes it all back out “You… _you wanna maybe try living together_?” It comes out a jumbled and hurried mess, and he’s not even sure of what came out, let alone if Rude was able to understand it.

It all silent then, even the steady pitter-patting of the rain seems muffled with how loud and fast his heart is racing right now. Shit, was it too much, did he move too quickly, did he just ruin two years’ worth of progress with the best person in his life, in less than thirty fucking seconds???

The silence lasts another twenty seconds that feels like twenty years before Rude finally shrugs, that slightly goofier smile on his face that crinkles his eyes in a way that makes Reno wanna kiss and fuck him right into the mattress, “Alright, sounds good.”

Wait, what.

“Wha-, what do ya mean ‘sounds good’? C’mon man you gotta have like, questions or something, this ain’t some small fuckin’ thing I just sprung on you!?!?”

Rude lets out an amused huff, and in lieu of an answer he starts to shift again, hands trailing down to lover’s hips, and Reno goes limp so he’s better able to manipulate them around until eventually Rude laying on his back with Reno sprawled out right on top of him, his hands warm and heavy where he settles them against the small of the redhead’s back, “ I already know how I feel about it, but if you’ve got any worries or reasons, then spill. I’m listening.” And from anyone else it may have come across as insincere or pandering, but not with Rude, never when he can tell Reno’s trying to be serious about something.

Reno squirms till he’s able to get his hands up and onto Rude’s shoulders, kneading into firm yet pliant muscle to keep himself steady as he keeps his gaze trained on Rude’s chest, “Well, I mean it’s, we’ve been together almost two years, been partners for over six and uh, ugh. Look, I don’t wanna waste any more time, ya’know, especially if you feel the same way I do. I love having you over here, and I love it when I get to visit your place but, lately whether it’s you or me leaving it ends up feeling really empty afterwards, like a big old piece of the puzzle just got yanked out and I’m getting real sick of feeling that way. Does, does any of that make sense?”

He can see Rude nodding out of the corner of his eye, and he doesn’t notice one of his hands leaving his back until fingers are pressing against his chin, gently encouraging him to look him in the face before moving over and stroking against the tattoo beneath Reno’s eye, “I can’t argue with any of that, and I’m not even gonna try and pretend it doesn’t royally suck every time one of us has to take the train or drive back to an empty apartment. And, to be fair, it has been crossing my mind more and more lately that maybe it is time I give in and look for a proper house, one that doesn’t have neighbors sleeping right up against the bedroom wall.”

Reno laughs at that, the memory still fairly fresh in his mind, “Yeah, kinda ruins the mood when you find a note under the door asking you to keep it down next time. But Rude, you’ve seen this place and the way it gets sometimes. And you’re the kind of guy who manages to keep his entire apartment more organized then I can with just my sock drawer.”

“What about your sex drawer?”

“Well that’s all the real important shit so, doesn’t count.”

Rude sighs, “Look, Reno, I love you. I know I don’t say as much as I should but, please believe me when I say I want you, mess and all, living in the same place as me, whether that’s a cheap-ass apartment or a whole house. Because I know we’ll make it work.”

“You bastard, you always say it plenty. I mean, you’re still the only one that makes my tea properly. Reno says, focusing on the one part of Rude’s words that’s not making his eyes water, though it’s still a close call. He knocks there foreheads back together and sighs.

“If we’re really gonna do this, just know I’m not letting us settle for anything short of perfection, about time we started spending all that Shinra blood money,” he jokes, and Rude smiles back, cause that’s been the one positive about sticking with apartment life for so long, both of their contracts have it so the company pays for all their living expenses, meaning they’ve been able to keep what they would’ve been spending saved up, “Ya’know, maybe we oughta get Tseng in on this. Guy’s got connections within his connections, I’m sure he’d be able to find something long before either of us spots it.”  
  
“Hmm, might not be a bad idea, would be nice to have another set of eyes helping us out. May have to buy to get some of that Wutaian wine him and Rufus like to help sweeten the deal. But-” With the same fluid grace he has out on missions Rude stands up with Reno’s legs wrapped around his hips and the rest of his weight balanced in his hands “For now, we need to put all of that on hold, cause we’re both really starting to smell ripe.”

Oh right, Reno’d forgotten about the giant glob of dried cum still caked onto his stomach, and the fact that his hair was feeling pretty stiff and didn’t move much when Rude picked him up probably wasn’t a good sign either, so a shower wasn’t definitely a good next step.

“Alright, wash up, order brunch from somewhere, then we can boot up my laptop and start searching. If we don’t get distracted first.” Eyeing Rude’s nipple rings, he’d have to make sure that they were _especially_ clean, same with his Jacob’s ladder. But for now he would just settle with pecking at Rude’s lips, until the other growls and traps them within his teeth. The bite sends a spark up Reno’s spine, shit, they really might just have to go for round two after all.

He can’t help how giddy he feels as Rude walked them over to the bathroom, laughter bubbling out of his throat and interrupting their little make-out session, and soon Rude is joining in with his own deep chuckle, and together it sounds like the best kind of music.

Maybe things really would work out for them, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around with this one, first time I've gone all out with the smut in a fic so I hope it wasn't too painfully obvious but hey, practice makes perfect. And like I said before, come check me out on Twitter @acerosedrop so we can keep having fun. Hope you guys have a good day and remember, kudos and comments are especially appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for giving this a read, Chapter 2 will hopefully be up by Saturday, as it is complete but stuck in editing Hell for the time being. Until then, feel free to come chat and/or scream about these two and the rest of the Turks over on my Twitter @acerosedrop, hope to see you there!!


End file.
